User talk:Spartan-091/Margaret O. Parangosky (Repentance)
I always imagined her to be a little more frighting... Not that the pic isn't scary already... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 05:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hell, I'm a democrat and she scares me.... Those eyes.... :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) While we're at it... who is she exactly? I are Canadian, remember. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 00:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Nancy Pelosi, Speaker of the US house of Representitives, far-left politician, and possibly the worst thing to come out of the state of California.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] be from California and he can tell you these things. Things from California The Good *Disneyland *In-N-Out *''Very'' simplified weather The Bad *McDonalds *Hollywood *Ahnold The Ugly! *Ahnold *Pelosi *Pollution *No snow Very few things COME from California. Most things WENT there with the miners. California is where everybody ended up when the US ran out of space. I love living there, but I always think it's funny how every book I read ends with the folks moving to California... including that crazy kid from The Wizard.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 01:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm from California as well. Whether that is a good or bad thing is debatable. :P--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : Nah man, Washington's where its at. Most diverse climate and terrain on the whole friggin planet. We rock the house. New Zealand has annoying airsoft gun laws, Austrailia has evil jellyfish and video game restrictions, and Texas has George W. Bush though, so Washington still comes out on top. :Texas could secede from the US and become independent and is one of the important states that fuels the economy of the US. So, still win. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Montana wins. We triumph over NZ. And this reminds me of a certain potato chip add...Lekgolo 04:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Once the UEG forms, then Montana WILL be a force to reckon with! It shall become... South Canada!!! Hmmm... doesn't sound very terrifying, may need some work.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 06:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was a reference to "Meet the Robinsons." I had just watched the movie a few days ago and as soon as I heard that line, I thought: "Wow, even DISNEY has no qualms about ripping on Canada!" But quite frankly, I've never heard Canadians fight back. Not that they need to. They're the only nation I know of that doesn't bother to form its own army, thanks to being right next to being right next to the United States.(At least, that's what my history teacher told me. I could be wrong, do they have an army? I know they had one back in WWII.)[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, if Texas did secede, what would their new rallying cry be? "REMEMBER THE... Remember the... umm... REMEMBER THAT PLACE IN TEXAS!"[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Canada has an army, under the command of Her Majesty The Queen.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hah! My teacher was wrong! Yes! I've got to get extra-credit for this! And now I know not to launch any army strikes against Canada, just nuclear ones. But "Fake Hawaiians?" Who are the Fake Hawaiians? Japanese? Polynesians?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Go Obama!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::As per Subtank! And God Save the Queen!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I fail to see how the idea of free health insurance to all can be seen as horribly wrong and against human nature. Here in Blighty, we've been running a far more expensive system of free healthcare for everyone for close to fifty years, and we're not financially ruined yet.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 22:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) What hath I wrought? I ask what a Fake Hawaiian is and now what hath I wrought? I feel like Marty McFly being told that saving my dad just erased my whole existence! Ah well, The war is on, might as well get meself armed. Anybody heard of this billboard they got up in Minnesota? http://www.npr.org/blogs/thetwo-way/2010/02/bush_miss_me_yet_billboard_is.html It could be the crazy tycoon guy who adopted Charles Foster Kane and turned him into the slumbag that he became? (And hail to Wales! Go Merlin!)[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 07:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Go Thatcher!--The All-knowing Sith'ari 07:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC)